


But perhaps this time it's different

by Bunniiehat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Year Akaashi Keiji, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Pre-Canon, Second Year Bokuto Koutarou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:49:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29424834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunniiehat/pseuds/Bunniiehat
Summary: "It's a matter of whether 'that moment' exists for you or not."Alternative:Second year bokuto and first year akaashi experience "that moment" after their first time winning nationals.(But it's a bit different than how it canonically happened)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	But perhaps this time it's different

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language besties, forgive me if I messed up:')

When Bokuto hits the ball, everything becomes silent. His surroundings are moving in slow motion. From the ball rotating in the air to the middle blockers jumping in front of him, ready to block his way from victory.

The moment his feet touch the ground, the sound of the cheering crowd suddenly comes back to him. Bokuto moves his eyes and gets to watch the ball roll on the ground with the opponents' libero lying on the floor as well, hinting at their attempt of catching it.

He didn't get to see the ball touch the other side of the court, he didn't get to witness their win, but with the final score lighting up on the scoreboard he allowed himself to smile. He could feel the adrenaline rushing through his veins, now mixed with joy, and suddenly he remembers to turn around.

His eyes meet with Akaashi's, who had a similar expression on his face. His eyes were widened, his mouth shut and sweat running down his face. He looked almost frightened. Then, Akaashi's eyebrows rise up along with a smile, and the two run to each other.

When Bokuto finally is in the setter's arms, he lets his emotions take hold over him. He swings himself on Akaashi and presses his own lips on his. He doesn't have the time to regret his decision because not long after, he feels Akaashi's arms come up and place themselves on his shoulders, hands wondering in his hair. 

Bokuto proceeds to turn them both in a circle, Akaashi's legs leave the ground as he lifts him and clumsily rotates in place. With their lips still connected, Akaashi giggles into the kiss and it almost sounds like a sob, but they both know that even if it was, he would be crying in the best way possible.

Everything is messy. It's burning and it's passionate.

When their lips leave each other and their eyes open up, their looks meet again, but this time with a sense of relief. Akaashi inhales sharply and presses his face into Bokuto's neck, the other doing the same. They feel each other, they breathe the other in, their skin burning up in need.

It's salty, Bokuto thinks.

They are aware that they’re standing in the middle of a court, with thousands of people watching them. Everything is being streamed on TV as well. They are aware that this really isn't an appropriate thing to do after winning nationals, but they also don't really care.

They fully come back to their senses when they both feel a sudden weight fall on their backs, the weight of their teammates' sweaty bodies. 

Their team is holding them tight and the overwhelming feeling of victory grows, being now too much to handle. Bokuto erupted in loud sobs and soon tears were running down his face. Akaashi looks around, only to find his teammates in a similar state and in the end, he lets himself cry shamelessly at the joy palpitating in his chest. 

Slowly, Everyone starts moving away, letting go of each other. Bokuto and Akaashi too.

Bokuto, still crying, helps Akaashi walk to the locker room after the first year found it too hard to walk. His knees are weak, his legs shaking. His whole body is trembling with the sweat cooling down on his skin, the Summer breeze colder than ever.

They sit and calm down, in silence. Now, the muffled sound of their friends talking is too much, too loud.

"We'll give you some time alone." Konoha says and with no other explanation, not that it's needed anyway, everyone leaves.

Bokuto and akaashi are alone.

Bokuto is the one who moves first, standing up. Akaashi fears for a second he would walk away but then again, it's Bokuto. He is meant to stay there, by his side, and he knows it now better than ever. 

Then, Bokuto grabs Akaashi's hand and brings him up on his feet as well, now facing him. Bokuto hooked his arms on the setter's Shoulders and brought him to his chest, again. They stand there for a few minutes, the only sound heard being their breathless panting and the constant shifting of their legs.

It's weird, Akaashi thinks, Bokuto is too silent. 

He should be ranting about their win, about how amazing and wonderful and special his game tactic was this time, like he always does. Akaashi misses the way his voice would get higher as his excitement grows, and the way he would wave his hands around, giving life to his stories, while he spoke. His eyes would constantly flicker between Akaashi and their surroundings, trying to take everything in. 

But perhaps this time it's different, it feels different.

What Akaashi doesn't know about is the tight knot in Bokuto's throat, preventing him from talking. He might cry again, if he does. Then, he lets out a throaty sound and Akaashi could tell how happy he is. How proud he is of himself, of Akaashi, of them.

"Akaashi." he whimpers and eventually, the words simply leave his mouth, past the bubble of air tightened around his throat. 

"Akaashi." He repeats. "We did it."

"Yes." Akaashi whispers back. "Yes, we did, Bokuto san."

"You…"

He can’t finish his sentence, his emotions take over his whole body again. He feels the need to do something, anything, to let out some of the emotions that are threatening to burst apart his chest. He wants to cry, scream, laugh, maybe all at once. He hiccuped in excitement, and finds his way out of their embrace.

"You were amazing, Akaashi. You were perfect. The best."

Akaashi whimpers back, feeling weak at his words. 

"You too, Bokuto san. You too."

His eyes shine bright. The way Bokuto is pouring his entire being, his entire heart, Into the small touches they share brings up certain emotions in Akaashi. The brush of the skin, the touch of the fingertips. Trust. It's all tender and soft and loving.

"I don't know what to say." Akaashi says.

Bokuto leans forward and presses his own forehead against his. Their hair is messy, they're a mess in general. They don't care. They only do and say what they feel right for the moment, because where else to pour the excess of emotion into?

"You don't have to say anything."

"But I want to."

Akaashi breathes out, his lips trembling. It's gross, he thinks, emotions are gross. He wants to hate it, but at the same time he can't help but admit, it feels nice. "I love you."

Bokuto tries to laugh, but it doesn't entirely comes out, it's more like a sharp breath. He tries again, this time the sound is much smoother, much easier, much simpler. "Oh, Akaashi." He sighed, but he's happy. "I love you so much it hurts."

Akaashi cursed himself for how red his face had become.

"I'm so happy." Bokuto smiles, his grin crooked with the tiredness washing over him.

"I know." Akaashi answers and snuggles close again, pressing the pads of his fingers against the other's face. "I am too."

He's always been in love with him, he thinks. How could he not, when Bokuto is so bright and comforting to look at. On the other hand, the spiker is internally agreeing with him, he's been in love with Akaashi for too long for it to be unspoken about.

"I'm in love with you, Akaashi."

The setter blinks, and then smiles.

"That's lovely. I'm in love with you too, Bokuto san. I don't think I could hold it in much longer."

"Are you my boyfriend now?" Bokuto asks.

Akaashi looks for his hand and interlaces their fingers, bokuto's rough skin brushing against his delicate one. Bokuto looks down at their hands and then up at Akaashi. Then, Akaashi reaches for the spiker's cheeks and moves a bit closer.

"Can I kiss you?"

Bokuto's heart skips a beat as he nods.

This time the kiss is much softer, as if taking care of the other. It is more of a peck of lips. Now it's Bokuto's turn to giggle into the other's affection.

"To answer your question, yes, we can be partners now."

Bokuto tightens his hold and leads them both out of the locker room, to meet their friends and finally celebrate. Not only for their victory, but also for having their soulmate by their side. 

They're happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Also my tiktok is @/bunniieshat I'm pretty active there so I leave this here if u want to interact with me more often:)


End file.
